Second Attempt
by False1
Summary: BtVS & AtS X-over. Alternate ending to season 4&7. The Powers wake up Cordelia to deal with their apocalyptic black sheep. As I've said before, I can't summarise. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Of course they're mine. Yeah, that's why Connor seems to be off the show and Spike's coming back as a WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Okay, I'm lying. Not mine.

Pairings: Spike/Buffy, Wesley/Lilah, Willow/Kennedy, Connor/Cordy (It's my fic okay? It's not wrong. There'll be a conversation about it later.) Xander/Anya, Faith/Robin, Jasmine/Clem.(Joking) Maybe more, we'll see how it turns out.

AN: Say when Jasmine was born the other Powers didn't just say, "Oh well, if Darla didn't succeed we'll just give up" and let her try to destroy the world after her power was broken. AtS and BtVS X-over, starting part way through Peace Out. I'm trying to make it a sort of road not taken fic rather than my universe from a certain point, so it's just what might happen if Cordelia woke up a bit earlier. Although I may up the number of Bringers a bit. Please please please please review. But this is my first attempt at a fic not in script form, so be constructive. By the way, I haven't actually seen any of the episodes I'm writing from, I'm just working from transcripts, so I'll have to ask you to forgive any inaccuracies. If you haven't seen these episodes, then you'd better do the incredibly obsessive and pathetic thing and read the transcript, or wait until you have. 

**Cathedral**

"My whole life's been built on them. I just…I guess I thought this one was better than the others." There's a faint sound, or rather a change in a sound. Breathing, suddenly less rhythmic. He stares at Cordelia, barely able to believe what's happening, and leans over her. With a suddenness that startles him her eyes snap open and look into his, and he's sure he sees something in them he never expected to see again. He leans back to give her room and she sits up. She says his name imploringly before collapsing into his arms, and he comforts her as he did once, before the Beast rose and the world went dark.

"It's okay. It's happened. For them. She's helping them."

"She's not! They're all going to die. We have to stop her."

"But."

"She's a lie."

"I know. Everything has been a lie. My father, Justine, you-"

"It wasn't. Connor, I swear, I do, the real me, it wasn't before, I never wanted any of that, but I do love you. That was never a lie."

"Father, I need you. Help me. Please."

The officer looks towards Cordelia and his eyes start to widen.

"Mothe-" Connor grabs him by the collar and violently smashes his head into the doorframe. Cordelia rolls her eyes and stands.

"Come on. Let's go stop our little hellspawn."

**Bridge-Night**

"Thanks to you, this frail, little Power That Was has just enough strength in her to wipe out your whole species. And it's all on your hands."

He punches her, knowing it can't do anything to hurt her, but he might as well go out fighting.

"This isn't my fault!"

Her hand catches his throat and takes away the fight option. Just defiance left.

"Go to Hell."

"You first, baby."

She forces their lips together, and he tries to think, "Just like kissing Darla, just like kissing Darla. Except that she didn't taste of rotting flesh and are those maggots?" He feels the tiny vibrations as hands grab her shoulders, and the draining sensation disappears as she is pulled away. He looks ahead, trying to make his eyes focus, and sees Cordelia holding Jasmine at arms length, and for the first time there's fear in her eyes. She shoves her backwards. Connor stands uncertainly at the edge watching them.

" Hey, there are RULES. First and foremost, you do not possess my body and murder my…  enemies. And try to murder my friends. Secondly, don't eat people, thirdly don't brain wash people, and fourthly, don't try to destroy the world."

She punches Jasmine in the face and she staggers away. He realises that although she can hurt Jasmine and Jasmine can't hurt her, she isn't physically strong enough to kill her barehanded. Jasmine smiles, not a pleasant sight on her decomposing face. 

"Father. They've ruined everything. But they can't defeat both of us. Father, please, stop her."

He steps forward, and stops standing confused between the two of them.

"You still believe in me don't you? You still love me?"

His expression flickers between hope and despair before settling on anger.

"I love you." He slaps her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

Lilah's smug voice sounds from the doorway.

"Oh, nice to see you have everything under control again. Or should I say out of control?"


End file.
